


Pack'd

by orphan_account



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Furry Hyena Pack Fuck Their Human Roommate, Furry, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Furries, Lesbian Sex, Pack Dynamics, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The only human living with a pack of Hyena women, Tania is the lowest ranked among the pack and loves being humped in displays of dominance.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Female hyenas hump their packmates to display dominance. It's the same for hyena furries as it is for the animals. Knowing this, Tania constantly does small things to annoy her hyena roommates.

"Hey, that's where the leader of the pack sits! Not you, new meat!"

For sitting in the wrong chair, Tania finds herself bent over the kitchen table, a slim hard pseudopenis being thrust between her thighs.

"It's just a chair, Shay," Tania protests.

"It's our _leader's_ chair," Shay growls.

Her grip tightens on Tania's hips and Shay thrusts harder and faster, grinding her cock against Tania's crotch until the human's panties grow damp.

The rest of the pack enter the kitchen just as Shay slides her dick under Tania's thong to penetrate her wet pussy.

"Really? At the table?" says Layla.

"She was sitting in Gilda's chair!"

"Well, in that case, carry on," says the leader.

Shay roughly plunges her cock into Tania, the table shaking under them with each thrust. She stops suddenly, standing aside. The rest of the pack take turns roughly humping Tania, each bringing her nearly to the brink of orgasm before switching out, until finally it's the leader's turn.

Gilda's cock is thicker than the others, and once its full length is sheathed in Tania's pussy, the human immediately comes, soaking the fur of the pack leader's belly and thighs with her feminine juices.

"Oh," Gilda says. "I think I see what the problem with our newest packmate has been. Tania, sweetie, if you've been wanting us to fuck you, you should have just said so."

The leader gives her five measured, rough thrusts.

"Don't sit in my chair anymore."

Then she repeats the same five measured, rough thrusts again.

"And now that the disciplinary measures are over..." Gilda leans down to whisper in Tania's ear, "... we're going to give this naughty pussy alllllllll the attention she's been trying to get from us."

Gilda gestures to the other members of the pack, and two of them come forward to move her chair for her. Gilda wraps her arms around Tania's waist and sits in the chair, her cock still buried in Tania's pussy as she pulls the human woman with her.

As Gilda arranges Tania more comfortably in her lap, Layla kneels in front of the chair. Gilda grips Tania's hips and begins to slowly thrust up into her. Layla leans forward to lap at Tania's clit. Shay leans against the back of the chair and reaches her arms over Gilda's shoulders to play with Tania's breasts.

It doesn't take long for Tania to have another orgasm, but the pack isn't nearly done with her yet. Including Shay and Layla, there are still eight pack members whose cocks she needs to come around.


	2. Chapter 2

After coming for the pack leader again, Tania is lifted up off of Gilda's lap and carried to the living room, where there is much more comfortable furniture. Tania immediately misses the feeling of Gilda's thick pseudopenis inside her.

Shay who's carrying her, sets Tania down in Layla's lap on the couch. Tania wraps her arms around Layla's neck as she straddles the hyena woman's thighs. The soft fur feels good against her bare skin.

"Let's get rid of this," Layla says, tugging on the string of Tania's thong.

Before the panties even land on the floor, Layla grabs Tania's ass and slides her cock up into the human's hungry pussy.

Layla is growling softly and thrusting up into her and it does feel good, but... after riding the pack leader's massive shaft, the smaller cocks that the rest of the pack have don't feel satisfying enough. It would be different if the rest of the pack had their turn first and then Gilda had finished her off, but going from such a girthy cock to one that was only half as thick was... disappointing.

At least, that's what Tania thinks until Shay comes up behind her and grabs hold of her waist. Layla slows her thrusts as Shay lines up the tip of her cock with Tania's dripping entrance. All three of them moan as Shay's cock slides into the human's pussy, rubbing intimately against her packmate's pseudopenis which is already sheathed in the hot wet depths of Tania's pussy.

Tania had never imagined taking two cocks into her pussy at the same time before, but she quickly discovers that she loves the feeling. Being pressed between two lovers, all that soft warm fur sliding over her skin as they pump their cocks into her simultaneously, felt wonderful.

Her body heates up quickly, and Tania feels sweat drip down her back as her packmates continue to pump their cocks into her. Suddenly Shay's grip on her tightens and the hyena woman stops thrusting with her cock buried as far as it would go into her human mate's pussy. Shay leans against Tania's back, shuddering for a few long moments before she pulls away.

Tania doesn't quite realize what's going on until she feels Shay's cock slide out of her and Shay says, "I came. Who's next?"

As she waits for the next pack member to come forward for her turn, Tania remembers some basic anatomy facts. The female hyenas don't have testicles, which is why there is no blast of fluid inside her when they come in her pussy.

Then another cock slides into her and she forgets how to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Elani has barely had time to get a decent rhythm going before Layla reaches her climax.

"Off, get off me," Layla says, now oversensitive from having come.

Elani wraps her arms around Tania's waist and lifts the human away from Layla, her own cock slipping out of Tania's slick pussy in the process as well. Once Layla is out of the way, Elani sits on the couch with Tania in her lap. Tania is facing forward, and Elani pulls Tania's dress off and drops it on the floor, then wraps her arms around Tania's waist again, pulling the human back against her chest, bare skin meeting soft warm fur.

Tania sighs at the feeling of Elani's fur against her already sensitized skin.

Elani rubs Tania's thighs, teasing her for a little while, before she adjusts her position on her lap, and the hyena woman carefully slides her cock into her human packmate's pussy again. She is alone in fucking Tania for a few minutes before another member of the pack comes forward to take her turn.

Elani rubs Tania's clit, and the human arches her back, but before Tania has a chance to come from that, Elani stops and invitingly holds open Tania's labia.

Jade takes the invitation, grinning as she lays her hands on Tania's thighs and slides her pseudopenis into Tania's pussy. It rubs tantalizingly along the length of her packmate's cock which is already buried in the slick heat of Tania's pussy. All three of them moan as Tania beings to rock her hips, setting the pace, riding the hyena women's cocks like it's all she's ever wanted to do in the world.

It doesn't take long for Tania to come, a flood of her slick feminine juices flowing down her packmates' cocks to soak the fur of their thighs. As Tania's body stiffens and trembles with her orgasm, Jade and Elani catch each other's eyes over her shoulder and begin to thrust into their human partner, hard and fast. Jade goes the hardest, since she has the most leverage. Elani slides a hand down Tania's stomach to rub the human's hard little clit, sending Tania spiraling into another climax.

Tania's pussy walls clench down hard on the two cocks thrusting into her, and Jade and Elani bury themselves as deeply within her as they can go, as her pussy walls clench and flutter around their cocks, drawing their own own orgasms out, until all three of them are collapsed in a panting pile on the couch.

Elani and Jade are exhausted and obviously don't have another round left in them, but Tania's pussy feels empty without anything filling it, and there are still four pack members left who haven't had their turn yet.


	4. Chapter 4

There are still four members of the pack left who haven't had their turn yet: Pearl, Ilsa, Andi, and... 

Tania frowns as she looks around the living room for the fourth. Ilsa and Pearl come over to lift their human packmate from the pile of exhausted bodies on the couch at the same time as Gem comes back from the kitchen with a glass of water.

Ilsa carries Tania over to the loveseat and holds the human on her lap as Gem brings the glass of water to Tania.

"Thanks," says Tania, and gratefully sips from the glass.

As Tania continues to drink the water, Ilsa begins to slowly grind her cock against the slick outer folds of Tania's pussy. Once Tania finishes all of the water and hands the glass back to Gem, Ilsa starts to line her cock tip up with her human packmate's dripping entrance.

But then Tania says, "Wait." and turns around so she's straddling Ilsa instead of sitting facing forward in her lap. Tania puts her arms around the hyena woman's neck and says, "Ok, go ahead."

Ilsa grins and nuzzles Tania's cheek as she splays her hands over the human's ass and pulls her down until their genitals meet. Ilsa growls softly as she buries her pseudopenis in the hot wet depths of Tania's pussy. Tania moans and grinds down on her. She presses her chest into Ilsa's, loving the feeling of the hyena woman's soft fur against her sensitive breasts. Ilsa grips her ass harder and thrusts up into Tania.

Gem returns from putting the empty glass in the dishwasher to the sultry scene of Ilsa fucking Tania. Pearl and Andi are fingering each other's cunts while they watch. On the couch, Elani and Jade have revived and undulate against in each other in an unhurried scissor position. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Shay and Layla are paying tribute to the pack leader's glorious shaft, both working together to give Gilda's cock a tongue bath.

Gem approaches the loveseat and puts her hands on Tania's hips. Tania comes just as Gem joins them, her juices flooding out to soak Ilsa's lap. Ilsa moans loudly but keeps thrusting through Tania's orgasm. Gem works her cock into Tania's clenching pussy. Her hard shaft rubs against the slick length of Ilsa's cock which is fully sheathed in their human packmate's pussy.

Gem reaches between their bodies to rub Tania's clit, seeking to extend her orgasm as Gem pounds into her from behind. Gem's actions set off another orgasm and Tania moans loudly and collapses against Ilsa's chest as her body shakes with wave after wave of indescribable pleasure. The tight clenching of her pussy walls brings Ilsa off, and Gem keeps thrusting through both of her packmate's orgasms, her pseudopenis sliding against Ilsa's overstimulated cock with every thrust, bringing her to a second climax by the time Gem finally comes.

Pearl and Andi are walking toward the loveseat when Gem pulls out of Tania. Gem's cock is still hard and liberally coated with Tania's juices. She walks over to the couch, where Elani is now leisurely giving Jade head. Elani lifts her tail in invitation and Gem grabs her hips and slides her cock into Elani's hot pussy.


	5. Chapter 5

Pearl sits on the couch and pulls Tania into her lap while Andi moves around behind them. Tania is exhausted from having come so many times already but is determined to come on the cocks of her two remaining packmates.

"Relax, baby, and let us do all the work," Andi says as she positions Tania's body on her lap and slips her hard cock into the human's slick hot pussy.

Tania moans as Andi's cock sinks into her pussy. Andi's cock is longer and thicker than most of their other packmates' cocks, although it's nowhere near as massive as Gilda's.

Pearl waits, letting Tania and Andi enjoy each other for a little while before she joins in. Tania moans loudly as Pearl's cock slips in on top of Andi's. Her pussy feels almost as full now as it did when she was being fucked by Gilda.

Pearl starts thrusting at a rough pace, but Andi keeps going slow and smooth. Pearl comes too quickly and moves to join the rest of the pack over on the couch, leaving Andi and Tania alone on the loveseat.

Shay and Layla wander in from the kitchen as Pearl is walking over to the couch. Layla kneels in front of Pearl and starts licking her cock. Pearl lifts her tail in invitation and Shay moves behind her to sink her cock into Pearl's wet pussy.

Gilda observes the orgy from the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

Tania's pleasured moans are louder than anyone else in the pack as she rides Andi's cock. Tania cries out as she comes, her pussy clamping down on the thick cock inside her and her juices soaking Andi's lap.


End file.
